Fastest Hero Alive Ch 6
Chapter Six: Out Like a Light Malcolm ran into the office and grabbed the keys to one of the few cars that weren’t in pieces. Erika was making a small plant grow that formed into the shape of a cup as she gave it to me. “Here, this will help you get your energy back. It may not taste very good but it is filled with all natural ingredients.” I took the cup from her hand and took a quick sip and she was right, it was awful so instead of dragging it out I just gulped the whole thing down in one shot. Malcolm came running out with the keys while waving them around in his hand. “We should get moving before anything else tries and slow us down. Plus, who knows how many other monsters heard that Demigod announcement over the speakers.” Malcolm said as he went to toss me the keys. I was the only licensed driver after all so I reached up to grab them out of the air. The only problem was that I was still dead tired and my legs gave out from under me. The last thing I remember before everything went black was Malcolm running up to me asking if I was OK and Erika saying something about how “he drank it too fast.” I guess she was talking about me. (POV shift here because the narrator Swift is out cold). Erika and Malcolm looked at their friend passed out on the ground, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Malcolm picked him up and draped him over his shoulders and carried him to the car. It was a simple four door car, dark blue with a sun roof. Erika opened the back door and Malcolm sat him down in a seat and clipped the seatbelt around his chest. Erika whipped out a blanket from her supplies and propped it up as a pillow. “Gods,” Malcolm said, “he always pushes himself to hard to fast and ends up like this. Maybe if he learned to slow it down a little he would be able to fight longer.” “That’s just not who he is. He loves to travel the fastest he can, you know that. He just has to push himself that extra bit. Look at him, he’s even smiling. Now come on, you’re driving.” Erika mused as she jumped into the passenger seat. “Alright, but I get to pick the music, you always pick that girly pop stuff.” Malcolm replied as he jumped into the driver’s seat. “I just hope we don’t get pulled over along the way. It isn’t like I can legally drive you know.” They pulled out of the parking lot and began their trip to DOA Recording Studio. The trip was kind of peaceful with Swift passed out in the back seat. We didn’t see and really dangerous monsters around unless you count the Party Ponies who were running along the highway with root beer and noise makers in hand. Malcolm and Erika started talking about what they had done during the year, or what they planned to do during their summer at camp. Then a loud boom came from the back seat. (POV going back to Swift) I woke up not really knowing where I was but I knew I was moving. Last time that happened I had been knocked out by a Cyclopes and was being taken to its house for dinner, if you know what I mean. “You’ll never take me alive!” I shouted as I pulled at my pendant causing my hammer to grow…right through the glass window on the other side of the car. Malcolm had slammed on the brakes out of shock and Erika let out a high pitched scream think we were going to drive off the road or something. Cars behind us were honking their horns and swerving out of the way as Malcolm got the car to the side of the road. “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED? DID YOU EVEN LOOK AROUND TO SEE WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE SHOUTING LIKE A MANIAC?!” Malcolm shouted into the back seat. “Um….no,” I said sheepishly. I was so embarrassed that my hammer was still sticking out the window. “At least he is awake. He’s been asleep for almost 10 hours and look, there is a restaurant right over there. We can stop and get some food…and maybe something to cover up that window.” At least Erika was trying to defend me, even if half heartedly. Plus, I could eat anything as long as it washed away the taste of whatever Erika had given me at Otto’s because the taste was still in my mouth. Chapter Seven: All You Can Eat [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page